1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic component and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Wiring substrates are known that use a substrate having a film shape. In the wiring substrate, a reinforcing plate is partially provided so that a part of the wiring substrate can be inserted into a connector or the like. A method for forming the wiring substrate is known in which a base substrate and the reinforcing plate are cut together after providing the reinforcing plate to the base substrate.
Since the reinforcing plate is partially provided to the base substrate, a part including different thicknesses is required to be cut in a process for cutting the base substrate and the reinforcing plate. Upon cutting a base substrate having different thicknesses, cracks may occur in the base substrate. In order to provide a wiring substrate having high reliability, it is preferred that the reliability is prevented from being lowered due to the occurrence of cracks. Separately from the above, the wiring substrate having high reliability can be manufactured by controlling a cutting direction.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-286309 is an example of related art.